Ash's Adventures of Jumanji
Ash's Adventures of Jumanji is another upcoming Pokémon crossover planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a triple feature with its sequels Ash's Adventures of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle and Ash's Adventures of Jumanji: The Next Level in the near future. Plot In 1869, half a mile outside of Brantford, New Hampshire, two brothers bury a mysterious chest from which the sound of drumbeats can be heard fading, and pray that nobody ever finds it. In 1969, Alan Parrish escapes from a group of bullies and retreats to a shoe factory owned by his father, Samuel Parrish. When Alan misplaces a shoe that accidentally damages a machine, Carl Bentley, an employee at the factory, is blamed and dismissed. The bullies attack Alan and steal his bicycle. Alan follows the sound of tribal drumbeats to a construction site, where he finds a chest containing a board game called Jumanji, and brings the game home. After an argument with his father about attending a boarding school, Alan plans to run away until his friend Sarah Whittle arrives to return his bicycle, and they begin playing Jumanji. With each roll of the dice, the player's piece moves by itself and a cryptic message appears in a crystal ball in the center of the board describing the outcome of the roll. Alan's first roll results in a message telling him that he will spend time in a desolate place until someone rolls 5 or 8. Alan is sucked into the board, and a colony of bats chase Sarah out of the mansion. In 1995, Judy and Peter Shepherd move into the vacant Parrish house with their Aunt Nora, their parents having died in an automobile accident. Judy and Peter hear Jumanji's drumbeats and play the game in the attic, causing giant mosquitoes to attack, then a troop of monkeys to wreck the kitchen. The game states that everything will be restored when the game ends, so they continue playing. Peter's next roll releases both a lion and an adult Alan. Alan locks the lion in a bedroom and heads to his father's factory. On the way, he meets Carl, who now works as a police officer. In the now abandoned factory, a homeless man reveals that Samuel was distraught after Alan's disappearance and abandoned the business, putting all of his time and wealth into searching for him, until his death four years earlier. The factory's closure has devastated the town's economy. While watching Judy and Peter play, Alan soon realizes that they are continuing the game that he and Sarah started, and joins them. Distraught by Jumanji for years, Sarah accepts the trio's pleas to help them finish. Sarah's move releases fast-growing human-eating vines, and Alan's next roll releases a big game hunter named Van Pelt, who hunts Alan until he runs out of ammunition. The next roll triggers a stampede and a pelican steals the game. Peter finds the game and Alan is arrested by Carl. Peter, Sarah, and Judy follow Van Pelt to a department store where they set booby traps to subdue him and take back the game. When the four return to the mansion — now completely overrun by jungle wildlife — they release one calamity after another, until finally an earthquake destroys the mansion. As Van Pelt corners Alan and prepares to attack him, Alan makes the winning roll, causing everything that has happened as a result of the game to be reversed. Back in 1969, Alan and Sarah are children once again, but have full memories of the game's events. Alan reconciles with his father and admits that he, not Carl, damaged the factory's machine. Carl is rehired, and Sam tells his son that he does not have to attend boarding school. Alan and Sarah throw Jumanji into a river, weighed down with bricks, then kiss. In an alternate 1995, Alan and Sarah are now married and expecting their first child. They meet Judy, Peter, and their parents Jim and Martha for the first time at a Christmas party, where Alan offers Jim a job, and convinces them to cancel their upcoming ski trip to Canada, thereby preventing their deaths. On a beach in France, two young girls hear drumbeats while walking, as Jumanji lies buried in the sand. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Scuttle, Jaq and Gus, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Zero, Laval and his friends (from Legends of Chima), The Crime Empire, Carface, Killer, Oogie Boogie, Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, The Carnotaurs, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Shere Khan, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *Like Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming film ''Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji'', this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, The Land Before Time films, An American Tail films, Dinosaur, The Little Mermaid films, the Cinderella films, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *The film will be dedicated in memory of Robin Williams, who committed suicide on August 11, 2014, and James Horner, who died in a plane crash on June 22, 2015. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. *''The Land Before Time'', An American Tail, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, and Jumanji were all composed by the late James Horner. *Also like in Yakko Warner's upcoming film ''Pooh's Adventures of Jumanji'', the real film's language will be censored in this film. For example, the D and H words will be replaced with the words "darn" and "heck" and the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with the word "gosh". *This is Daniel Esposito's first Pokemon crossover to guest star characters from any Lego property, due to both Legends of Chima and Jumanji involving jungle animals. *Littlefoot and his friends were originally planned to guest star in a separate Harry Potter crossover with Jumanji, but ended up guest starring in this film instead after Shadow101815 decided to cancel that crossover film and guest star Harry Potter and his friends in the Winnie the Pooh/Jumanji saga (which he is co-directing with Yakko Warner) instead. *The storyline continues in Ash's Adventures of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Censored films